


Thanks For Asking

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Justice League vs. The Fatal Five
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: "Yes, it's healing slowly and I'm in a fair amount of pain. Thanks for asking."





	Thanks For Asking

“Hey,”

“Hey, yourself,” Clark gets up from the bed with a groan.

Bruce slides his ID through the lock of the medbay’s private room. It glows red for a second, signaling its security. “How’s that cut?” he pulls the cowl back, starts removing his Bat accouterments until he is down to his under-bodysuit, and joins Clark on the bed.

“Healing slowly and still in a fair amount of pain, thanks for asking,” Clark repeats what he’d said earlier that day, but this time with fondness and not sarcasm. “I think a trip to the solarium is needed, but honestly, I’m way too exhausted to bother. The energy from that darn eye and the sun wasn’t fun,”

With a gentle hand, Bruce runs a finger over the cut’s surrounding area. “Feels warm,”

“Warmer than I’m comfortable with,” Clark winces when it feels like Bruce’s finger is too close to the fresh cut. “I asked for a cold compress earlier, but it’s gone warm,” he yawns.

“Maybe a few hours sleep will do you some good,” Bruce pulls the sheets over them.

Clark lies down, Bruce scoots in closer to him, making do with the small bed. “I’ll take a leave, probably. And sunbathe,”

“The boys will like a beach day,” says Bruce, laying his head on Clark’s shoulder.

“A beach day,” Clark says as he yawns and falls asleep. “Sounds great,”


End file.
